Arceus Hate Fleas! Needles! And Bath!
by Arceus Alpha
Summary: Oh no! Arceus did not noticed that he has fleas! What will Ash can do to help Arceus to rid of fleas? Arceus is going hate it. For good. Is he willing to cooperate or no? Please find out and read it. Dont forget to Rate and review!


Lol. Hey everyone! It has been awhile my friends. I'm taking a break from the story of Avatar Avolon, and I want to create another story. *whistles* Boy, it sure will be a awesome story. Please and read and find out my friends. Oh btw, Arceus will be narrator of this story. It about Arceus himself!

 **Arceus Hate Fleas! Needles! And Bath!**

(Outside of Spear Pillar)

Oi! I am wondering outside beside Ash Ketchum, the Choosen One. It is a beautiful day, no clouds! Im currently am walking on the grass instead of me levitating. Grass is so soft! _Aaaaahhh. It feels so good, the wind is breezy. So good that waffles my fur and mane._ I thought dreamy with my eyes closed that makes my pupils disappeared and showing nothing but green eyes. And-

"Hey Arceus, sorry for interruption. I was wondering if I can go back home." Ash said.

I resnapped my eyes opened as it shows my red pupils again.

"What?" I asked as I turned my head to face the Choosen One.

"I want to go home." Ash repeated.

It made my heart ached as I made sad face. "No, please dont go. Please stay with me. I begged you choosen one."

Ash made a sad face as well as he realized my feelings. "If it alright if I can ask my mom?"

I paused, then nods.

Ash smiled and then dial his phone, and wait for his mother to reply.

"Hey mom, if it alright if i can stay with Arceus longer? Im possibly might stay the night with him, since he's lonely."

Ash's word made a daggers pain in my heart as if made my heart melt, not mention of my feelings hurt no. But more like made warm feelings of comfort.

Yes, I am truly lonely being of this universe. I, Arceus the Alpha Pokemon is very lonely and sad being like me.

I waited feeling nervously.

"Awesome! Thanks mom!" Ash said with a glee.

"What did she say?" I asked scared.

Ash repiled with a nod. "She said I can stay with You! You know? Spend the night with you!"

I gasps as I shivered with excitement. "Thank you for being so kind." I shed some tears and Ash took a noticed and then wiped some off my cheeks.

I smiled in thanks, but mentally tho, since I can't make a smile expression face. I at least have a mouth tho so I can survive by eating and drink.

"Lets go my friend." I said happily with a jerk of my head to tell him to lets go.

Ash nods and walk with me.

(Few minutes later)

I am still walking with Ash as we both head to Spear Pillar. And all it sudden I felt something tickling my back on my right side near my golden ring.

I stopped and said, "Ash will you stop tickling me?"

Ash looked dumdfounded. "It not me Arceus, sorry."

I snorted in displeased, not believing him for a second.

Then we continued onward. Suddenly it made tickling feeling again. Annoyed, I yelled, "Ash! Will you STOP tickling me!?"

Ash jump back. "Hey! It not me!"

I growled not believing him since no one is here but us two.

As I still watching Ash, it did it again! I jumped as like a deer. "Aaaarrrggghhhh!!! What is it! What is tickling me--" I was cut off as I felt something bit me. "Ow!!!!" I exclaimed in pain as I jumped as a deer again but running around. I hisses as my eyes glows bright red. My pupils only tho.

Ash has been watching me as if im being an idiot. Then he said, "Um Arceus, there's might be a high possibly that you got fleas."

I jumped as he said the last word. "FLEAS!!!??" I shrieked in fear. _Nonononononono!_ I thought as I shook my head left and right as my furs bristles and my ears flattened against my head.

"No! Thats not possible! It can't be!" I refused to believed that. Erk! Something stung me near my rump and I accidentally jumped and landed on Ash! _Ohnoo!_

"Nononononononono! Im sorry! My body react on it own!" I apologize as I immediately got off of Ash, a little relieved. Ash is okay as he groaned in pain.

"No worries Arceus. However, I think that we should take you to the doctor to see what's going on just incase. Okay?"

I jumped as he said that! "NO!!!!" I snapped bitterly.

"Arceus please, we need to check and see whats going on with you. Okay?" Ash begged me.

But my eyes dilated in fear with my ears flattened against my head, tighter. And my tail tucked underneath between my hind legs.

Ash see me like this and comfort me by petting me on my head. "Arceus. It going to be okay, I assure you my friend."

I sighed in defeated and nods by agreeing to go to the doctor.

(Later at the Doctor Office)

Oh dear, I have gotten worse as im shaking in fear and trying so hard not to bite myself not scratch it by biting like a dog. Or scratching with my hind leg to stop the inch and stinging.

But guess what? I am busy biting my shoulders back and forth. My furs is a mess, sticking outward, like my hair is a mess as if I had a hair bad day but I called it a fur bad day.

I stopped biting myseft and face foward. My face is twitching mainly my eyes and that includes my ears as well. Both of them are flicking and quivering as something got on my ears as my ears are facing opposite way of left and right as they are flattened down, but not against my head tho.

Ash has been trying his best to comfort me by patting my right flank, near my ring. But it not helping much as I snake my head and bite it where ash has patted my flank.

As I'm doing that, Ash pet my head. But I jerked away from his hand and shake my head like a dog. "Ash please dont touch me right now, my body is inching!"

Im a little relieved as he nods in understanding.

I smiled tightly. But something sting me again as I yelped with my head jerked back as if im about to use Judgement. Plus too, the customers are in shocked as im busy biting and scratching myself. They are saying as I heard them with my sensitive ears of mine.

"Is our lord okay?"

"I wonder whats going on with Lord Arceus."

"im pretty worried about him."

And the rest came out muttering, but I can tell it coming out of positive words.

I immediately blushed as i felt something tickling my butt! _Oh no! Not now!_

I tried to fight it not to scratch my butt, but failed. I started humping my butt on the floor as im trying to stop the itching. But it has gotten worse as something starting to itch as I felt something going to my tailhole.

My eyes windened as I shivered and starting crawling with my front hooves and my hind legs facing upward but more like 90 degree angle as I started to crawl like a dog scratching the butt. I am blushing madly now like my face is red beet as everyone stared at me with silence.

"Please STOP staring at me!" I begged, whimpering in embrassment.

But Ash had enough with those people. "Everyone! Can you kindly stop staring at Arceus. He has been having a rough time today. Please leave him be!" He snapped in order tone.

I shivered as Ash is done speaking and put his hand on my side of my face. I flinched at his touch. I sighed as Ash did not listen to me what I had told him not too. But it seem the he trying to help me.

I stared humping my butt again as I whimpered in irritation. Then suddenly, the nurse Joy called my name.

"Arceus?"

I jumped as she has called my name. _Oh no, it looks like im next._

I cowered my body to the ground with my tail down between my hind legs as I walk toward her with Ash near my side.

Then nurse Joy closed the door as I feel relieved that those people can stop staring at me. Yay.

But in the other side of me, im scared what nurse is planning to do with me.

As nurse Joy open the door where it says 'Exam Room 2'. I stopped dead as I dont want to go in that room!

"No! No! No!" I protested as I ran back to leave this office. But nurse Joy's assistance suddenly grabbed me, however it NOT helping as it itches me more as I tried to make them stop touching me.

"Dont touch me!" I snapped at them.

"Arceus please! We need to get it done!" Ash begged me.

 _Whoa!_ Nurse Joy's assistance suddenly grabbed me by carrying me into the exam room 2.

I wallowed in pure fear as I use my front hooves on the edge of the door, making tapping sounds as I tried to grip the edge of the door but failed since I dont have hands like humans have. _Lucky for you puny humans!_

But the assistance is determined to get me on exam bed, succeeded. I am defeated as I landed on the bed. _How can they defeat me against a God like me?!_

I snapped a trance as nurse Joy call my name. "Arceus. We need to check and see whats going on with you."

I whimpered.

"Arceus, it going to be okay. I promised." she assured me.

But im feeling not too confident what she has said.

I whimpered again. But nurse Joy ask me, "Can you tell me where your itching at my lord?"

I sputtered as she said that. But I at least im able to spit it out. "My b-back and m-my b-b-b-butt." I answered her by shaking.

She nods as she started to put her blue gloves on and grabbed the tool as that is the q-tip with a little cotton on the tip. I knew that it wont hurt me at all. But fearing that it might tickle me as if going to touch me. She put the q-tip on my back along with her hand planted on my backside as it made my back twitches as if your pulling one of the cat's fur.

"Argh! Stop it! That tickles!" I snapped as I move away from her as I hissed with my ears flattened against my head as I cowered my body against the bed as im trying to make my body smaller.

"Im sorry Arceus, but it needed to be done." She apologies to me. I hisses again as I moved away some more.

Nurse Joy shook her head, "Arceus again im sorry. Theres nothing for me to do but to help you to see whats going on with you dear one." It sounded like sweet tone in her vioce as it made me shuddered.

I slowly allow her to touch me again as I moved my head away from her gazed and growl to allow her to continue what she need to do.

My back twitches again as she peered my fur and skin. I growled in irritation and annoyed.

I almost jumped as she spoke again. "Oh dear, it seem that you do have fleas in you and your skin is pretty red Great One."

My eyes bulges out in surprise. _No! I cant have that in me!_ But she add more saying, "And also you look dehydrated and we need to give you some fluids by giving you some IV."

I felt my blood froze as gone cold as body has gone frozen in sheer fear. My heart has gone skyrocketed as I said by screaming, "NO! No IV!"

"Im sorry, but it looks like the fleas has been drinking most of your blood and you could die if we dont treat you to take care of you Great One." She explained in apologize tone. She turned to her assistance and said, "Go ahead and grab the IV and stuff what we need to do."

They nods and left.

I starts whimpering in fear as my tears starts flowing down to my grey face to my furs, soaking wet.

Ash went up to me and hugged my face and neck. "Arceus, it going to be okay. It just going to feel a poke and thats it. It--"

Ash was cut off by nurse Joy by saying. "We also need to vaccinate Arceus by giving him some medicine to treat him by getting rid the fleas and prevent him from getting sick as well. So it more like shots he need to take."

My heart nearly stopped beating for a second. And I immediately started to wailed out in pure fearness. I tried to get up but some of the assistance held me down as some has not left.

Some of them are petting me to calm me down, but it not helping me as my fur and skin twitches at there touch. They move their hand away, not wanting to itch me more, however they still held me down, by pinning me.

I whimpered at that, that im unable to escape.

A few moment later, the other part of assistance bring the supplies in order to set me up.

My eyes bulges out as I saw the needles of an IV and some vaccine shots.

I shook my head as I tried to get away from those stuff.

"NONONONONONONO!! NOOOOOOO!!! **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_** " I screamed out of the top of my lungs. But the assistance still held me down and grabbed my left front leg so they prepare me to get an IV done.

But I kept pulling my leg away from them as they are holding my leg still. One of her assistance grabbed my head in order not to look where they are planning to set me up by getting the IV needle in me.

I gasped as I felt the cold feeling on my leg on top my thigh. They kept rubbing it til the grems is killed.

"Okay, try not to move your leg my lord." One of the assistance said as I can tell by the corner of my eyes as the assistance is holding the needle, but was cut off as I cant see them what there doing as the other assistance holding my head against the chest, but also cover my eye as well.

Suddenly, I felt a sting as the assistance has started entering me going into my vein as my body shook in pain while I screamed in pain with tears flowing down to the assistance hand as still holding me still.

I kept on screaming and crying in pain as my left leg starting to shake in pain as if my leg is crying by the pain, trying to make them stop.

"Alright, alright. The needle is in. All we have to is put the IV tape on you so needle won't move while your moving." The assistance try to soothe me.

But I kept on crying by whimpering in pain as the pain has not die down.

Im pretty shaken up so bad.

"Okay, its done. All we have to do is to give you a shots. Then you may rest." I do not know what nurse is planning to do next as I still cant see with the assistance is still holding my head still.

I whimpered again in fear, suddenly I felt the cold stuff again in my back, near my neck. Just like where the vet give the animal a shot at. She grabbed part of my skin of my neck then stick the needle in me as I screamed.

"Okay, one more then your done." The nurse Joy said by going to my rump area as I felt the cold stuff again near my tail on top if it. And then she sticked the needle in me again.

I screamed again, but this time I wailed as I tried to move away. But again the assistance is still holding me down.

My heart made a tingling pain with annoyance as im getting tired of them holding me down as it made my eyes glows bright red again.

I roared to get them off of me by using the psychic skills to pushed them away from me as the nurse put the bandaid on my rump. Then she patted my rump trying to make the pain goes away.

"If it alright if i can check your temperatures?" Nurse Joy asked.

I look at her for a moment, then nods.

Then she proceed to grab the thermometer, lift my tail up, then stick it in my tailhole.

I gasped from the pressure as it gone into my rectum. It stays in it as she said,

"Just relax for a second."

It took about a mintue as she pulled it out and she said, "Well, your temperatures is normal dear one." As she clean it, then she put it up for now.

She went up to me and pet my head gently.

"Arceus, in few hours. Im going need you to give you a bath done in order to get rid of the evil fleas.

I gasped as she said that. At least it not so bad than what they did to me with needles stuff. However I severely hate water! I HATE water! Because of my furs.

"So anyway, for now you must rest. Okay?" She said by petting my head gently. However, much softer this time.

Then, finally they all left the room.

Im still shaken up and still whimpering in pain but not as bad as I thought would be.

Ash as came up to me and patted my head, between my ears. I immediately buried my head against his chest and resumes crying.

Ash gently scratch behind my ears, underneath part of my mane. Im still crying in his chest as my face is pretty much buried in him.

I continue to cry until I fell asleep in Ash's arms and chest.

(Few Hours Later)

I woke up as I heard the nurse Joy came in my room, the exam room I mean.

"Hey, it time to give you a bath."

I shivered as I move away, not wanting to take a bath. It feels too much. "No. Please?"

She seem to sigh as she's losing patience with me. "Arceus. Im sorry, but we need to get rid of that fleas of yours. They are killing you."

I whined as I move away from her as she go ahead to start the bath.

Few minutes later the bath is ready.

"Okay Arceus, the bath is ready to go." She said as she came out the bathroom and enter the exam room.

She start to drag the IV machine with her as I knew that I have to follow her so it wont pull the needle out of me if I stay still.

"Arceus." Ash warned gently.

I sighed in defeated and got up slowly and shaky.

As I have got there, my eyes bulges out as I saw the sight of water fill in the bath.

"Okay, you need to get in or I'll have the assistance to carry you again." Nurse Joy warned me.

I whimpered as I tried to obey her by moving my body toward the bath. But I paused and said,

"How hot is it?" my tone is so low with fear.

"It warm Great One." She replied.

I sighed as I finally got in. I gasped as the water made contact to my furs and it STARTING to inch!

"GAAAAAAHHHH!!" I tried to jump out of the water, but the nurse Joy immediately grabbed me and kept me in the water. But my head, mane and neck is still above the water, underneath my two spikes.

I whimpered as she started to get my mane and head wet as my ears flicking at the water as it touched my ears, my ears is still flattened down on opposite way, left and right.

I gasped as she poured the shampoo on my head and gently wash it, but it starting to iiiiiiccchhhheeee!!!!!!!!!!

"GAH!!! STOP! It iches!!!" I yelled as I am whimpering in irrationality as I wishes to make the iching to stop.

"Im sorry Arceus but it need to be done." She said as she gently lifted me up as it made my hooves tumbled as it made clacking sounds on the tub floor.

Joy then poured some more on my back as it twitches some more.

I whimpered again as it iches like hell! My eyes dilated and flattened my ears, then tucked my tail between my hind legs.

"Grrrrrrrraaaaaggghhhhh!!!!! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!" I fumes, then I turned around to see on my back and gasped.

 _No._ I saw a bunch of black dots all over my body.

"What is that?" I asked whimpered in fear as I flattened my ears tighter.

"Fleas." she replied.

My eyes bulges out. _Oh dear._

"Were almost done Great One. We just need to do your legs and your tail as well. Okay?"

She poured more on her palm and started to scrubbing my front and hinds legs, to my surprise she also wash my private area as I forcefully lift my left hind leg for her access more.

I groaned in slight pleasure, but I growled as it inches more. It seem that shampoo is healing my skin. I guess it normal way to do that kind of stuff. But irrationality, I continue whimpered as I am feeling fleas moving around, iching me as it killing the fleas.

I srarted to shake as it continues to bother me.

"Okay, I need to rinse you off and then you may get out." Joy said as she started to use shower spray and started to spray on me.

I gasped as slight pleasure as it feels good on my skin, she made me shivered of feeling cold air touches my skin and fur, but good thing the water is pretty warm as the water touches me.

I am starting to get cold as my teeth is hitting each other as if im freezing.

"Hurry! im cold." I whimpered while shaking.

"We are almost done, almost done." She soothed me. Then she turned the water off.

Im gasping as the cold temperatures increased on my skin and fur. But she grabbed the towel and quickly dry me off.

I started to whimpering like a crying dog now as im badly shaking. Im freezing my butt off and it still really annoying as it continues to itches me. But nurse Joy did not finish as I sprint away from the towel and the nurse.

As I ran, I shook the water off of me like a dog and dragged my self against the floor as I lied on my back and rubbed it on the floor back and forth. Then I got up and rubbed my body against the exam bed some more and I get on the exam bed scrubbed my face and body on the bed.

Suddenly nurse Joy saw this and snapped, "Hey! Arceus stop!" She immediately grabbed the another blanket but this time it is heated blanket as I smelled like coming from the heater, almost.

She wrapped around me to make me stop struggling.

As my body is buried from the blanket but my head. However, I keep rubbing my face against the bed.

"Rest easy Arceus, okay?" Nurse Joy said.

But i ignored her as i continues to rub my body against the exam bed.

Ash finally shows up and scratches my head, but I buried my head against his chest with my eyes closed making my pupils disappeared with my ears flattened against my head.

Still whimpering like a crying dog as I wanted comfort as if im acting like a baby.

Ash lay his head against my head between my ears as he rubbed his hands on both side my neck, gently scratching softy.

I mumbled softly with my eyes closed. Then soon I have fell asleep in Ash's arms.

"Sweet dreams my lord." I heard Ash said sweet tone. Before im out like a light.

Im glad it over for me as I hated this day as it has been a bad day for me.

(The Next Day)

I am finally released from the doctor as I am happy that I left with Ash Ketchum near my side, but I allowed him to climb on my back as it no longer twitches or inches me. Im glad it gone, it seems that the meds and shampoo helps me greatly.

"Take care!" Nurse Joy said as she wave at me and Ash, Ash waved back in goodbye and I telepathically tell Joy by saying, _Thank you for everything doctor and I apologize the way I acted last night._

She sparkled her eyes as she smiled sweetly.

I mentally smiled back, then turned my head and face the sky as I Sprint into the sky as I levitating to my multicolor protal, and Ash and I went through with Ash laughing on my back and I shed small of tears of joy with telepathically saying,

 _Thank you everyone, I hope we will meet again. I am truly glad that I am truly part of this beautiful world. I pray that you stay safe everyone, my beautiful childen of pokemon and humans._

 **The End**


End file.
